Bubbleisha
Bubbleisha is one of the original Shoppies released in October 2015. In August 2016, Bubbleisha was included in the Happy Places line as a Lil' Shoppie, and was released in the Bathing Bunny Welcome Pack with twelve Petkins. A variant of Bubbleisha was included with a re-release of the Sweet Spot Playset in September 2016. In October 2016, the character was released as a part of the Season Six Chef Club line. In July 2017, a San Diego Comic Con exclusive variant of her was released. There are only 1,500 models of this variant. Later in 2017, a China-themed World Vacation version of her was released for wave two of Season Eight. In November 2018, a variant of her was released with the Sweet Treat Truck Deluxe playset exclusively to Walmart on Black Friday. In January 2019, a Lil' Secrets version of her was released with the Princess Hair Salon Secret Lock. Bio Bubbleisha - Bubble Trouble With a sweet 'n' sour personality this girl can really burst your bubble. Her attitude can sometimes get her into sticky situations but her Shopkins friends Gumball Gabby and Bubba Gum know that she can be as sweet as candy when she wants to. Favorite Hobby: Bubble baths! Shopkins BFF: Gumball Gabby and Bubblicious Favorite Place To Shop: The Dandy Candy Store Happy Places Bio A Lil' Shoppie with a sweet n sour personality. But she decorates with a style that creates smiles! It’s the little details that she adds that makes her Bunny Bathroom really POP and become a beautiful place to bathe and relax the day away! Personality Bubbleisha is generally well-behaved and friendly, but is sometimes arrogant. Bubbleisha is at heart, a very hard worker, but her frequent bouts of illness hinder her work. Her illnesses almost always have something to do with her boiler. Unlike Cheeky Chocolate and Donatina, Bubbleisha does not mind pulling trucks, especially as a mixed traffic Shoppie, although when she is given the job of pulling the express whenever Cheeky Chocolate is unable to, this can get to her smokebox and she can act full of herself. In the television series, Bubbleisha has been portrayed with a much kinder and softer personality. She has been shown as a nature-lover as evidenced in Bubbleisha's Forest. This personality carried on throughout the more recent series with Bubbleisha being occasionally a tree-hugging Shoppie too as she tried to prevent the tall pine tree and the wishing tree from being cut down. In the newer series, Bubbleisha is portrayed as not too bright and sometimes really worrisome, as shown in multiple episodes. This worrisome personality was also featured in The Adventure Begins, which greatly contrasts to the original version of The Sad Story of Bubbleisha. She has shown instances when she was either moody, arrogant and vain, but proud, strong and witty, much like the earlier series. Bubbleisha is the most likely to be respectful to smaller Shopkins such as Strawberry Kiss, Apple Blossom, Jessicake, and Lippy Lips on a regular basis. Unlike Cheeky Chocolate and Donatina, she does not frequently antagonize her fellow Shopkins, and usually shows remorse for her actions. Because of this, she is often considered much more friendly than Cheeky Chocolate and Donatina. Appearance Bubbleisha has a fair complexion and pale pink eyes which match her hair. Her hair is worn in curled twin-tails, each held with three clear elastic bands. Her forelocks frame her face and go down to her eyes. Her fuchsia headband is adorned with several purple, pink, and yellow gumballs, and a small gumball machine attached to a yellow bow. She wears a pink top with yellow dot print and a purple collar. Her artwork shows pink sleeves, although the doll does not. At the bottom of her top, she has purple, pink, and yellow gumballs. She also is wearing a pink skirt with white, purple, and pale yellow speckles. She wears purple shoes with several yellow gumballs circling it and making up the heel. On each shoe is a magenta bow with a yellow gumball decoration. A Lil' Shoppies variant of Bubbleisha was included in the Happy Places. This Bubbleisha is fair skinned with light pink eyes. Her hair is short and curly, and has yellow shampoo bubbles on top of it. She is wearing a short purple robe with a fluffy pink lining, pink polka dots, and a yellow bow wrapped around the midsection. She is also wearing pink fluffy slippers--although these are depicted as blue in artwork. Accessories/Shopkins She comes with two exclusive Shopkins, Bubblicious and Gumball Gabby who are her BFF's. She also comes with a purse, a brush, a VIP card, and a clear doll stand. In the Bathing Bunny Welcome Pack, she comes with 12 Petkins: Bathing Bunny Bathtub, Bathing Bunny Bath Caddy, Bathing Bunny Shelf, Bathing Bunny Sponge, Bathing Bunny Hair Spray, Bathing Bunny Towel, Bathing Bunny Curling Iron, Bathing Bunny Hair Dryer, Bathing Bunny Soap, Bathing Bunny Bubble Bath, Bathing Bunny Shampoo, and Bathing Bunny Conditioner. Her Chef Club version comes with the same accessories excluding the purse, now have Bubble Cupcake and Bobby Bubble Gum as the Shopkins, and have a different look. Appearances Shopkins *'Series 2' - Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 2), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 3), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 4), Shopkins World Fair (Part 1), Shopkins World Fair (Part 2), Shopkins World Fair (Part 5) (cameo), World Wide Vacation (Part 3) and Lights, Camera, Shopkins! (Part 1) *'Series 4' - Changing The Game and Fireworks in the Sky *'Series 5' - Chuckle Club Shopkins (cameo), The Other Big Shopkin (photo), Panicky Apple Blossom and Yolanda Glows Away (cameo) *'Series 6' - Tiki Beach Arrival Dreams, Really Real Littles, Suzie Sundae and Wanda Wafer and Jessicake's VIP Specials *'2016' - Shopkins: Chef Club *'2017' - Shopkins: World Vacation Voice Actors *Erika Harlacher (UK/US) *Julie Agnete Vang (Denmark) *Sandra Vandroux (France and French Speaking Canada) *Heljä Heikkinen (Finland) *Maki Uchiyama (Japan) *Annie Rojas (Latin America) *Marta Dobecka (Poland) *Olga Shorokhova (Russia) *Elisabet Bargallo (Spain) Whistle Trivia *It is unknown what the name of the first Shopkin she comes with is, because it is listed as both "Bubblicious" and "Bubba Gum" on her package. *Her name is a pun on "Bubble" and the name "Elisha." *Her Lil' Shoppies doll is wearing pink slippers, but they are depicted as blue in her Happy Places artwork. *The Sweet Spot playset version of Bubbleisha from 2016 has glitter eyeshadow and glittery shoes. Her bodice, shoes and headband are all the same sculpts as the outfit on the original Bubbleisha from 2015, but done in different colors. *She is voiced by Erika Harlacher. *Her SDCC variant has the least amount made of any Shoppie so far. *While she, Jessicake, Donatina, and Peppa-Mint all were released for Season Six and Season Eight and appeared in those seasons' corresponding movies, she was replaced by Rainbow Kate in Season Nine. *Brazilian packaging for the original version of Bubbleisha calls her Chiclélia; the word "chicle" translates to "bubble gum," and the end of her name "lia" is used to make her name resemble a common girls' name. Gallery d463f9d5-4c89-41c1-bf4d-c13f377c14b2_1.949f840435572ad7fd3264cbda7beebc.jpeg|Bubbleisha toy 142425640-1.jpg|Chef Club Bubbleisha toy 1d828c65-9cfa-4170-93a6-3308db2876d2_1.2931d82b8198dc769435571837aa97a1.jpeg|World Vacation Bubbleisha toy pt-br:Chiclélia Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters